I love you too
by clairiceislife
Summary: On the Arcadia and Alice decides to find a room a settle into her new 'home'.


Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

**Set post Afterlife but Umbrella didn't attack.  
>Femslash language ect. All the usual stuff.  
>I don't own anything… blahblahblahasdfghjkl you get me.<br>Will be updating other fics soon… but I've just been really busy lately so I just wrote this to keep you all going. Alos been writing quite a few other fics so... IT'S ALL GOOD :)  
>Reviews are appreciated… I think that's it… enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Once all the survivors had cleared off deck, Alice wanted to find her own cabin. All the singles had already been taken and people were starting to get desperate. Some had even stripped the experimentation cylinders and began to make them safe to use. There were way too many people on board as far as Alice was concerned.<p>

Claire, Chris and Kmart and disappeared somewhere. Probably helping out around the ship, but Alice was too tired for that bullshit. She was in extreme need to put her feet up and remove some of the unnecessary layers of clothing.

She wandered through the endless corridors hoping to find a cabin that wasn't already occupied. The search so far wasn't all that successful. The swarms of people in white garments cluttered everywhere taking ownership over things that respectfully should be Alice's, but she didn't dwell on that thought too much. She never forgot how grateful she was to be alive.

After a good 45 minutes Alice stumbled across a small room with two single beds. It wasn't much, but it was empty and she decided she'd rather do the best with what she'd managed to get than complain.

She scanned over the shitty furniture in the cabin, it wasn't too shabby but thinking back to life in the mansion, this place was bleak in comparison. But there had been worse places like that goddamn prison, and it didn't help with Luther breathing down her throat every few seconds. That guy was licking ass, but it was only unfortunate Alice 'played for the other team' so to speak. She hadn't told Luther but she really should've done. She knew it was wrong tagging him along but it came with its upsides.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and scratched the grit off her scalp before removing her weaponry corset and setting it to one side. Now she was left in her black shirt and a pair of grubby leggings. It didn't take Alice long to realise she was a lot more filthy than she originally thought but she would pursue the mission of finding the showers at a later date. If she was lucky, Umbrella might have kept a hot water tank but for now… she could only wish. She was still currently in the middle of an important task; explore the place, which would be her home for the unforeseeable future…

Her first instinct was to check the wardrobe in the right hand corner of the room. If it had fresh clothes, she could change but being her usual unlucky self, there were no clothes. Despite the lack of clean clothing Alice hammered at the hatch at the top to see if there were anything that could be put to good use inside… she'd hit the jackpot. Hundreds of full cigarette boxes were laid neatly on top of each other. A few were scattered around but other than that, Alice was highly content with her findings.

She rummaged through the dresser until finding a lighter that was still in reasonable shape… It took her a while to get it going but once set off, she didn't hesitate in igniting the cigarette. She sat there dragging at it in silence just enjoying the company of Mr Marlboro.

There was a knock on the door causing Alice to jump slightly. She opened it to find a familiar redhead grinning at her pleasantly. "Can I come in or were you too busy masturbating." That was the great thing about Claire. Alice could openly tease her without causing any offence and vice versa. "Hey, everywhere else is taken… could I…?" Claire paused before she seated herself on the opposite bed to where Alice had just been sitting, Claire smirked at the brunette standing above her with that devilish smile she did which Alice knew all too well.

"Okay, but as long as Chris doesn't barge in here at fuck knows what time in the morning demanding shit and threatening to kill me." Alice replied trying to sort of impose her humour on the redhead. Usually, Claire found her funny but perhaps mentioning Chris had touched a sensitive spot.

"Alice, have you been smoking?" Alice threw her a cigarette out the wardrobe and kindly lit it for her. "Thanks! This is better than… fuck. Looks like I chose the right roommate. But hey, Chris isn't like that. He's a good guy… from what I can remember. And he was really nice up on deck just now. He's actually not that bad but I see where you're coming from… He does look like the sort who might do something outrageous. I wish I could remember our childhood. It's vague but it's coming back... slowly." Alice thought to herself about how well Claire's progress had been. She'd gone through a lot and to be able to pick herself up like that just astounded Alice sincerely.

"How much else do you remember?" Alice perched on the other bed and looked up into Claire's eyes. The redhead frowned and Alice first took it as bad news but then her brow relaxed, which made Alice somewhat, puzzled but also rather relived.

"Not much." She said itching her head, "But I'm getting better. I can remember the majority of the time in Nevada but I've having problems remembering you… us." The use of the word 'us' triggered some emotion in Alice that felt like a firework was about to go off in her chest. She cringed… thinking back at some of the things they did, may have been good for Claire not to remember them. "Although, I do remember the night we got together." The words stung Alice like nettles. It was painful for even her to remember and the fact that it came back to Claire made her stomach retch. It was painful in an emotional sense. Alice often found herself with commitment issues so to make that certain commitments towards Claire, took her quite a considerable amount of difficulty.

"How much of it do you remember?" They were the only words she could manage to say a loud. Feeling emotion was one thing, but containing it was completely different.

"Again, not much. It's patchy but I pretty much know what happened. I remember that I was upset because Carlos had said something. I'd ran off to the SUV out of the way and a couple hours later you came in... we talked for the majority of the evening and I can't quite remember what happened next but I think you just sort of kissed me. I was startled at first but then… I kissed back." Alice froze. Perhaps Claire wanted things to happen again. Maybe she liked what she remembered… These thoughts had been agonising Alice ever since she found her in Alaska. Inevitably, she missed her. She missed her touch, her warmth, her body, her everything. She missed Claire Redfield. "And well… you can obviously remember the rest of the night. I always thought it was weird how gentle you were… I'd always imagined you'd be a lot more aggressive... In bed I mean."

"Gentle?" Alice raised an eyebrow and pulled a face at the younger woman.

"Yes Alice, gentle. Despite how you might like to represent yourself, you are certainly soft, gentle, kind and considerate." Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd never heard those words used to describe herself before. But she thought it was good how Claire could see past her tough exterior. She was able to dig under everything and see who see really was, no illusions. "You know Alice, I think that's why I loved you."

"You loved me?" She said, feeling a tear rush down her cheek, which was quickly brushed away before it was noticed.

"I still do." Alice felt a jolt in the contents of her rib cage. Just to hear Claire say it made everything scary. She knew she loved Claire but the way she felt was all too unbearable. It was the commitment issues brewing in her mind that caused all her bad fear to set itself inside her.

Claire stubbed out her smoke, got up and rested her hand upon Alice's in an attempt to sooth the brunette's anxiety. Alice turned her head sideways and looked directly into those beautiful green eyes. It always made Alice wonder about how much the green looked blue half the time. They were breathtaking. She was breathtaking.

There was a prolonged awkwardness between how close they were to one another. Their eyes both trailed down to their lips, then back to their eyes, and repeating the cycle. Alice leant forward and let her mouth graze delicately against Claire's lips before Claire bucked towards Alice so that they were genuinely kissing.

Claire let her hands settle at Alice's waist while Alice twisted her fingers into her red hair. Alice rolled her tongue along Claire's upper lip until she finally sucked it into her mouth. Their tongues moved in sync swirling from one mouth to another. Alice started to tug Claire closer to her and their bodies moved with each other as they both invaded the other woman's space.

Soon the need for friction became uncontrollable so Claire took action and laid Alice down so she could trust herself between her legs. Their hips rocked together and as Claire gathered a faster pace, Alice needed her even more.

Claire threw off their clothes in a wiz before returning to the spot inside Alice's thighs. It was cold but sharing Claire's body heat wasn't too bad. Claire continued to grind their genitalia together and Alice's light moans had transformed into grunts. It had been so long and now it was all happening all at once.

Alice twisted them over so she had a good position above Claire with her legs taking place either side of the redhead. She traced her fingertips along the outline of Claire's waist, tickling her, teasing her. Then Alice trailed her fingers higher and cupped Claire's breast, circling with the pad of her thumb. Claire bit down on her lip to hold back the moans but it was no use. She slid her hands to Alice's hips and tenderly massaged her upper thighs.

Alice was turned on just looking at Claire and with her rubbing her skin it eventually became apparent that the teasing had to stop. She clung to Claire's thighs and violently spread her legs apart. Alice gasped at her, fucking her with her eyes. Alice couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to cut the crap so she immediately took three fingers and ground them inside the redhead. Claire screamed out and held tightly to the headboard as Alice thrashed her fingers relentlessly deep into her.

Claire put one of her hands one the back of Alice's neck and used the other to cling to the headboard. Alice went quicker causing Claire to tighten around her fingers. Just as Claire was about to crash over into ecstasy, Alice took out her fingers and let the redhead squirm in agony. Claire got a death hold on Alice's neck "I'm going to kill you. Seriously Alice." She couldn't help but laugh at Claire's anger.

"I didn't want you to finish yet." Alice glided the side of her hand over one of the red waves resting on Claire's shoulder. "I want this to last. It's been so long and-"

"I know… I know." Claire tucked tawny strands of brown neatly behind Alice's ear and looked up into her eyes.

"I just… don't want it to end so quickly." Alice lay beside the redhead and they just shared amorous kisses and messed with each other's hair. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence of one another's company, until Alice broke it. "But see, I can be aggressive."

"Yes you can. My thighs are throbbing like crazy." Claire giggled and settled her hand on Alice's breast. "Want to try again?" Alice replied with a simple kiss but this time it was soft. She intended to go slowly.

Alice sucked viciously at the skin on Claire's collarbone, biting it slightly. She did this all over her neck and chest until Claire's skin was bruised and raw. "Something to remember me by." She husked before taking Claire's nipple with her teeth. She sucked at it and rolled it around with her tongue, letting Claire moan in pleasure.

She moved to the other nipple but still continued to play with the one she'd just been on, pinching it with her fingers. Claire threw her head back as Alice slid her other hand between her legs and started rubbing at her clit. She then moved down her body and licked at her abdomen.

Her tongue then trained down to Claire's clit and she moved it around in a circular motion. Claire took a ball of hair with her hands and guided Alice into her. Claire grinded her hips against Alice's tongue and let the brunette lick her to ecstasy. "_Oh god_." The redhead let out. Alice got harder and began to suck at her clit. Claire grabbed her face with her hands to muffle the screams. Alice grabbed her waist to push herself in further.

Claire arched her back and tensed as Alice pushed those last couple of times. Alice flicked her tongue on her clit fast and she felt Claire flail, as she could taste her in her mouth. Alice crawled back up Claire's body and kissed at her neck before looking the redhead in the face. "Alice." She gasped, still recovering. Just to hear Claire say her name made Alice tingle.

Alice rested her head on Claire's chest, letting herself sink into her. Claire rubbed Alice's hair and couldn't help but let smile play on her lips. "Hey, Al?"

Alice jerked up and glared at Claire. "Al? Al? When have you ever called me Al? Second that, when has anyone ever called me Al?" Alice smiled when Claire started to giggle. It was always her intention to tease.

"I don't know. It felt like a good idea." She burst into laughter. Alice pushed their foreheads together and managed to steal light kisses.

"Anyway, what did you want?" Alice said, flicking hair off out her face. Her smile lit up. Just looking at Claire seemed to make her happy. She dove in again for another kiss taking her soft lips between her teeth.

"I never told you how beautiful you are." Alice furrowed her brow.

"What? Like, today?"

"Ever." Alice let her thumb glide over the redhead's lips before gently pushing herself against them once more. Her hand slid behind Claire's ear and she completely gave in to her. "I love you." Claire whispered, tugging away to breathe. "I love you so much." Everything in her body craved for Alice.

"It's okay Claire. I love you too."


End file.
